Forgetting home
by Miiz April
Summary: Blair Waldorf is not your average girl. Her dad left when she was 12 and now he's reappearing back into her life. what might he want. Chuck Bass is als a mystery, will Blair pursue the love she has for him and does he have any feeling for her?
1. Forgetting home

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own GG or any of its characters. Enjoy!!**

* * *

In the streets of Manhattan, you always find the lucky ones.

Sometimes it just by chance, while others, it is luck. Lurking in the corner is always something big. What will we find in this mysterious story? Love, luck, mystery or betrayal! Someone always told me to watch my back. Guess I didn't listen to them often enough. The thing you never expected always happens first, but in this case will it happen at all?

Blair always seems at ease. I guess her new life always brings her that. Does Blair need to watch her back? Could something be taken from her or could something be given to her? Could she have something that will blow everyone's mind? Does anybody actually know? What will this mystery reveal? Will she hurt the ones she loves? Only ONE way to find out!

Chapter 1

I sit by my window now, it's Monday afternoon and I think of all the angst I've had. My father left us when I was twelve; he's never called, never written a letter or e-mail to me. He all but disappeared on us.

My mum lives at home with me in a small house in Ohio trying to earn back the small fortune we owe to the bank. She works at a local cafe as much as she can. She is really pretty too. She has those super model curls that everybody would die for with the Strawberry blond tint to her hair. She has gorgeous green eyes and full lips. Her cheek bones are strong and high-angled. She has looked after me forever. My father and my mum married when they were twenty four and had me when they were twenty five.

My sister Serena is out. She has beautiful long honey blonde hair, with no fringe. She has full lips as well. She has beautiful sky blue eyes. She is really, really gorgeous. When I say sister I don't exactly mean my biological sister. She's not related by blood but I have known her since I was eleven and she has helped me through everything with my father.

I'm now seventeen and looking to go off into college. Serena's eighteen and is going off with me to Constance. Constance is the college we both scored scholarships into. Serena didn't need the scholarship; her parents are one of the richest in the country. It was me who needed it. My father was rich. Money flowing from everywhere. He paid for everything I did without complaint. He threw away money. He had millions of dollars.

That's how I met Serena.

Serena and her parents lived in Manhattan at the exact same time as my family did. My parents had enrolled me into the finest school there was. Serena moved from New York when she was twelve. Her parents enrolled her into my school and we were best friends the moment we saw each other. We had so many things in common:

fashion,

money,

EVERYTHING WE WANTED!

Somehow it didn't matter though when my father left. She was loyal and stayed by my side throughout it all. We don't know why he moved.

One day when my mum took Serena and me out and we returned home there was nothing of his. Everything in the house had been paid for with his money and he left it all but his clothes and personal belongings. We walked to the kitchen bench and found half a million dollars there and a note. The note read:

_Here is enough money for you to restart a new life in a house without me. Do something right for once. You will be asked to move out of this house in 57 days. Start packing and look for somewhere else to live. I promise that this will be the last time you hear from me. And I don't go back on my promises. Please forget me._ _And by the time you read this I will have tried to forget you. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Have a happy life. _

_Richard or daddy_

We moved two weeks later to a small house in Ohio. And Serena's family followed.

Mum told her parents and they willingly moved to Ohio with us. Mum never showed me the note until I was thirteen. She told me, 'daddy's on a business trip sweetie'.

The day my mum told me was the day I believed that God had something against me.

I cried for weeks and missed at least two weeks of school. Serena came over every day and sat with me and told me everything would be okay. I found after three weeks that I was being stupid.

He left us, I always told myself. He didn't give us a reason. He just up and left. No one knew what he meant by the sentence don't make the same mistakes I did. Some people thought he meant my mum and I but others thought he meant something else we didn't know, but I just think he was a power hungry man.

So I finished school and got my High School Certificate and tried for a scholarship at NYU and Constance. Serena and I ended up getting the scholarship at Constance, so now we are packed and ready to leave on Wednesday.

So I sit here wondering what in God's name was going to happen in my life.

The next day I went shopping with Serena. I was working part time for her parents and was getting paid more than enough. I get paid fifty dollars an hour. So in my small bank account my mum set up for me when my dad left us had accumulated quite a lot of money for me. It now held $107 786.83 which is quite a lot to my mum and I. But still Serena's parents wouldn't let me pay for anything. They said I needed to save up for after my scholarship runs out in four years.

So when I wasn't studying or at Constance they were going to send work for me. They are like my second family. They accepted me for who I was and loved me for it. As usual Serena and I had so many clothes to try on and we were in a designer clothes shop so while we were in the dressing room, I started up the first conversation in five minutes.

"Serena, I'm a little worried for tomorrow"

"Why?" She gasped.

"Well I was thinking about my mum and going back to Manhattan and how everyone who knows me still is going to react. And I've only got you and Serena it's going to be so scary. I'm already trying to buy the biggest designer brands on my clothes and I don't even know who my roommate is!" I was talking to my best friend. Who is practically my sister and I'm about to burst into tears. Great going Blair, I thought.

"Calm, calm, breathe, breathe, it's going to be okay. Anyway I spoke to everyone that went to our school in year seven and no one is going to Constance. They can't afford it, they aren't smart enough or they don't want to go. And dad organised for you and me to be roommates." She explained calmly.

"You're right! Everything's going to be fine. Who knows what is going to happen in Manhattan. Anyway some better news, the shops and the boys are going to be a lot better in Manhattan."

" Yum, boys."

With those last words of the conversation we finished our shopping and headed home.

It was only eighteen hours till I drove to Manhattan.

Fantastic!

When I got home I saw mum, she was sitting in a lounge chair looking at a baby photo album. There was also many other photo albums on the floor next to the chair. I walked over to mum and sat next to her.

"Mum, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," she said. She looked up at me. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Blair, promise me you'll come back in the holidays. Promise me you'll call all the time."

" Mum, I will. I'll always love you. I'll call all the time when I can afford it. Come visit me, mum. It'll be magical."

" I will baby, I will. I also have something for you."

" Mum you didn't have to get me anything. You've got to look after yourself and stop worrying about me." I said firmly.

She pulled out three wrapped presents. The first one; was a box shape that was about half the size of a shoe box. The second one; was the side of a shoe box. And the third one; was a long and thin box shape.

"Here baby, open one."

"Mum how much money did you spend?"

"Just a little bit. I only wanted to get you some things that would help you in Manhattan."

" Fine. And mum, thank you"

I pulled the out the biggest box and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful, deep green dress. It was a designer dress that must have cost fortunes. And then lying under it was a lighter, lime green coat. It was long and button-downed and was also a designer coat. Mum was in so much trouble.

The next was a shoe box size box. I guess I already know what this is. I opened and to much surprise, I already knew what it was. It was a pair of shoes. They were deep green, the exact same colour of the dress. They were strappy pumps too. They had really high heels and were gorgeous. Mum had just got into a whole lot more trouble.

The next box I was kind of scared with I couldn't think of what would be that size. I pulled it open and revealed a hip top slide phone. Mum is in SO much trouble, it's not funny.

"Mum this must have cost you heaps."

"It didn't cost much. And I know how scared you are in going tomorrow and how afraid you are that you are not going to fit in. So I wanted to get you something that would calm you down. And I know you love clothes. And fashion. I checked with all the ladies at the designer shop ad they said it was in at the moment and I checked with Serena, she said it was perfect."

I looked at the dress again and realized it was my type of dress.

It was a deep V-neck line with two straps coming up to tie around my neck. It was scrunched up around the hip area and then it dropped down into different triangle lengths just above my knees for some and just past my knees for others. It was beautiful and it did compromise me.

I have gorgeous deep green eyes with a blue ring around the outside of the green. No one knew where my eyes come from. But we all think they are very special and beautiful. Lots of girls died to have my eyes. I had a chocolate colour hair which was pretty long. It was layered with a side fringe. I had full lips like my mum's as well. I didn't think I looked beautiful but Serena and mum always said I was. They liked to buy me green and blue dresses to suit my eyes.

I was hoping that some boy would think I was pretty but I doubted it.

"What's the hip top for then mum?"

"Well, I also knew how stressed you were so I wanted to get you a good phone that you could contact me on. And talk to your friends so it wouldn't cost you much. I'll even pay your bills as long as it doesn't exceed one hundred dollars each month. And I won't read your messages, I promise." She said quickly.

"It's ok mum. And thanks again for everything."

I hugged her for a long time. After that I decided to go to bed.

Twelve hours till I left for Manhattan.

Even more fantastic!

* * *

**Reveiw if you want me to post more!**


	2. Forgetting home: At Constance

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Everything was packed in my car. Serena was out the front with her car. And wasn't her car pretty. She had a silver Lamborghini. She always knew I wanted a canary yellow Porsche. But I wouldn't let her buy me one. I wanted everyone to stop spending money on me and giving me everything I wanted because now in a couple of hours I was going to have to buy everything myself.

My hip top was charged and I was wearing my designer jeans and a black cotton tank top. With my black designer jacket sitting next to me. Clothes are the only things I allow myself to indulge in. I will only pay expensive prices for clothes and nothing else.

And it was time to say good bye to my mother for at least 15 weeks. Then it was over to Serena's house to say good bye.

"Mum I'll be fine I promise. Nothing will happen and if it does I'll get help or come straight home." I said to easy her.

"Ok as long as you do it straight away as soon as something happens. Please don't leave it till it's too late." She said hesitantly.

"I will mum. I promise you."

" Ok baby, call me as soon as you get to Constance."

" Ok mum, I love you so much! Never forget that." I hugged her for so long that Serena had to remind me that we needed to go.

Mum understood but was crying and so was I.

I'm kind of glad Serena put water proof make-up on me this morning. And with that Serena and I drove to her house to say goodbye.

When we arrived in front of Serena's mansion, her parents were standing out the front to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Van Der Woodsen. Thank you for looking after me for so long." I said.

"Blair honey, what have we told you? Don't call us that. Call us mum and dad or Craig and Vanessa. And your welcome sweetie. You are as much part of this family as any one of us." Vanessa said.

When Serena finished up saying goodbye we left.

I hadn't realized but I had started crying just thinking that leaving my mum to fend for herself without me is pretty scary. I thought of everything she tried to provide me with. She made me feel like a princess. She would never ask me to do anything, although I wanted to help her out so much. That's why I took that job.

Craig and Vanessa also paid for half of the mortgage mum had left on the house because of all the work I have done for them. I left feeling a little relieved that mum would be ok.

While I drove I listened to Paramore's CD's and Lady GaGa as well. And sooner than I thought we arrived in Manhattan.

The streets in Manhattan were busy and I then thought what have I gotten myself into?

I was following Serena down each street and passing buildings that were twelve stories high.

Each building had big names on large signs. After about ten minutes of driving through Manhattan we came to a massive land with lots of buildings built next to each other.

We drove into the visitors car park and went to the administration building.

When we got inside the lady at the front desk's name was Mrs Sheryl. She was very nice. She was an older woman with an English accent. She handed us all our papers and a dorm schedule. Then she handed us our class schedule. She gave us each a car park scanner and a key to the dorm. And sent us on our way with her best wishes.

Serena and I then drove to the student car park and parked our cars. We grabbed out two suit cases and walked towards our dorm.

The number of our dorm was 147. It had both our lucky numbers in it. My lucky number was seven and Serena's was four.

We unlocked the door and walked in. It was quite large and roomy.

Serena's dad had requested that we have one of the biggest rooms on campus and that I share a room with Serena.

We were on the second floor. We each had a double bed. The room was painted a light shade of purple and the window was massive. We had deep green curtains made from velvet. There were pink and green butterflies lining the roof in a great pattern of flying butterflies. It looked like Craig had gotten some bedroom designers into our room to redecorate.

Suddenly I was starting to look forward to college.

Several hours later when I had unpacked all my stuff, I went and let Serena know that I was going for a walk and went towards the east side of campus. There was a colourful garden over that side so I decided to go sit next to it.

The grounds were pretty and manicured. Which reminded me I needed to get my nails manicured.

I found a bench under a big oak tree with lots of shade to protect me from the warm sun rays. It was much warmer here in summer than it was in Ohio.

As I sat there watching the boys soccer team try outs I decided to finally look at my schedule.

When you applied for a scholarship you had to do at least four hours of school for four days each week. For me those days were Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Friday was a day you could spend off campus or at campus doing extra-curriculum activities.

I started to decide I was going to like this school.

There were four subjects I had to learn. Advanced drama and Advanced Maths were what I had earned my scholarship here for. They were also the marks that bought my UAI score up to 97.8! One of the other subjects I was taking was Teaching and Learning Drama which would show me how to teach drama at other places like a school or studio. The last subject was Business Studies. This was going to show me how to run my own business, which I was considering to help use create my own drama school if I didn't get a job to do with drama.

I looked over Serena's subjects earlier and she has Teaching and Learning, Advanced English, Ancient History and Physiological and Physical Sport Studies.

I looked up and then noticed every head was half turned between me and the main building.

Walking like a super model in her black pump shoes across the grounds was Serena. Of course.

Every guys head would be turned her way because she is beautiful.

She looks like a freaking super model! Who wouldn't want to date her?

Then I noticed she was walking my way, so I got up and went to meet her.

When I got to her I looked at her from head to toe and said, "I can't believe I came here with you." It sounded meaner than I'd meant to say it.

"What? Why?" she asked looking quite hurt.

"Serena that's not what I mean. I mean that, oh look over there." I pointed to where all the guys were watching her and drooling. "Don't you see every guy here at this school wants you already. No one has even noticed me until you came up to me. I'm not trying to be mean saying I can't believe I came with you, like you were really bad. I mean it as in I'm jealous of you."

" Listen there is no need to be jealous of me. I'd give it a few days and half the guys will be noticing you. I'll have either rejected them or they just look at you and go, 'wow she's hot!' Now please stop worrying." She said calmly.

"Ok." I said.

"Now let's go out for dinner. My shout. Here at campus and I'll do a fantastic job at your make-up so all the guys will be drooling over you instead." She said firmly.

About an hour and a half later we walked to the best reviewed Italian restraunt on all of campus.

When we got there we were first served thanks to Serena's beauty. As I said every guy was drooling over her, literally.

There was a bunch of guys sitting in the booth opposite us. All of them turned to look this way. Then most of them turned away except for two that looked away five seconds later.

And again I thought their looking at Serena. I thought I can't even go to dinner without guys looking at her. Oh well.

With a sigh I decided I was going to tell Serena there were guys looking at her again. But she was gone.

I looked everywhere without moving. And guess where I found her.

Over by the table of boys. Damn. And she was looking at me funny. Fantastic!

Then she motioned with her index finger to come over.

So I got up walked that way.

When I was about two metres away from the table I kind of hesitated.

All the boys looked up then.

I wasn't sure what they were looking at until I realized that they were looking at me.

I stumbled toward their table and managed to trip.

The guy who was sitting at the edge of the table closet to me jumped out of his seat and caught me.

I blushed and went a bright shade of red. He looked down at me with intense blue eyes. The same colour as my ring around the green in my eyes. And in that second his eyes snapped away from mine.

"Thank you. I..I..I tripped and I thought I was going to fall but you caught me. My name's Blair Waldorf. Ummm.... what's your name?" I asked hesitantly.

"My name's Nate. I've got to go; I'll see you around campus." He said with a sigh. He sat me down and then walked away.

I looked over and everyone was staring wide eyed with me when I asked, "What?"

Later that night after all the drama, I walked to our dorm which we now called home and asked again, "What? What was that all about?"

"Well, I walked over there because I noticed the two guys staring at us. I went to see if they were staring at me or you. When I walked over no one paid any attention to me. I then said excuse me and they all looked up. The first guy I noticed was Nate. He looked up at me with intense blue eyes like the ring of yours and said, what? I asked him who were you looking at was it me or my friend and two of them said you. The others said we weren't looking at anyone. Anyway that's when I caught your attention and motioned for you to come over. You then came over and you tripped. I couldn't believe it but it happened. Then Nate was there and caught you. I noticed he had good reflexes like you do. Then I looked at the both of your faces and noticed something. You have the same blue in your eyes as he does. You have the same full lips and you have the same cheek bones and when I looked around, everyone's faces matched mine. Then after he said his name I noticed he didn't tell you his last name. Then I thought that he looked very alike and oh I don't know, I thought he could be your brother." She said this last sentence and I'm sure I didn't hear it.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your brother." She said again.

And then I blacked out and fell.

I woke up and saw bright lights above me.

Then I turned to my side and guess who I saw? Serena and Nate!

"What are you doing here?" I asked crabbily.

"Well Serena started calling for help so I ran over to help her and I saw you lying on the ground not moving. I asked her what happened and she told me, 'you fainted and won't wake up.' She was really scared so I carried you here." He said seeming a little smug.

I looked at Serena and wondered why hell I fainted. Serena had a lot of explaining to do again.

"Ok thank you for helping me here." I said pretending to be very thankful, "But you can go now."

"But I don't want to go. I want to make sure you girls get back to your dorm ok." He said wondering.

"Thanks but I don't need your help anymore and I would really like to talk to Serena alone, please." I asked again.

"Ok." He finally said. "But be careful. If I hear you or her calling for help again this time I won't leave you alone till you are back at your dorm."

" Fine." I glared.

"Thank you again." Serena said sweetly.

And we left.

"Serena why do you think he's my brother?"

"Well he looks like you and well he was really protective of you and..."

I cut her off. "Serena, he can't be my brother. I'm an only child and my mum and dad didn't have any other children. You know that."

" Yeah true."

That night I packed my books in a bag for tomorrow. I had one hour of Advanced Drama, one hour of Advanced Maths, two hours of Teaching and Learning Drama and one hour of Business Studies.

We have none of the same subjects together.

Great my night is getting even better.


	3. Forgetting home: Meeting Chuck

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters**

**I updated again and this is where we first meet Chuck!!!! Yay**

**Please review if you like.**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the morning I had a shower, straightened my hair and put my make-up on. And I got out of the dorm quickly. I went down to the common room to get breakfast and bumped into a couple of girls.

Serena wasn't up so I was getting her breakfast as well.

I looked around the kitchen for some food to eat. I ended up finding some waffles. I put two on a plate and then another two on the other plate. I found some cold raspberry sauce so I heated it up and topped the waffles with it.

I took them up stairs and went to look for some clothes to trade for my pink Tweetie Bird pyjamas.

As I opened the door I woke Serena up.

She looked up and took her waffles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome sleeping beauty. You realize you only have forty five minutes to get ready and be at your first class. Which is across campus."

" Shit!"

" Come on, eat. I'll get your make-up ready and your clothes out." I said.

But she was already gone and the shower was running.

When I finally arrived outside my class the classroom number was 415. My first class was Advanced Maths. We had an hour of it before I had to head over to Teaching and Learning Drama.

Yay. Not!

This was going to be a long first day.

I walked into the classroom and before I knew it, the first bell had rang signalling that the first hour has past. I then walked over to room 277 where I would have my two hour class of Teaching and Learning Drama.

When I got there the door was open.

I walked in and chose a desk closer to the front than the back.

There was only a couple of other people there so I got out my novel, 'Hourglass by Claudia Gray' and started reading.

About fifteen minutes later the teacher walked in. Until I realized had this guy got the wrong classroom.

He was definitely older then us, but only by a few years. Then about twenty six more students his age walked in.

A middle aged woman than walked in and said, "Class, welcome to the Teaching and Learning Drama class. 70 percent of you will pass this course and 30 percent won't. 20 percent of you will receive really good marks, 50 percent of you will get average marks and the other 30 percent will fail miserably."

She paused and looked around the room. "Miss Manningfield, you may be classed as one of the few who will fail since you aren't listening. Class, this is a full on subject. 80 percent of this course is practical and 20 percent is theory. Today it will be an introduction for everyone for the first hour and then full on practical for the second. And my name's Miss Regent" She looked around the room again. "Any questions?"

"Yeah!" I said with a raised hand. And then pointed to the older students. "Who are they?"

"They are the oldest class here of Teaching and Learning Drama. They are leaving next year and this year they are taking turns in teaching the class, learning from their other peers and having prac with us. This is their class to now. This is their assessments. They will either pass with incredible marks or fail miserably."

Everyone in the class started to whisper around me.

The girl sitting next to me asked. "Ummm..... What's your name?"

" My name's Blair. Blair Waldorf." I said. "What's your name?"

"Brittany Grace" she flushed.

"That's a really pretty name. I like it."

" Don't look now but one of the new guys is looking over at us." She whispered.

I looked up, but I couldn't see anyone looking but in that same instance a boy that looked about the age of twenty one looked up for a second and then looked down again.

He had a shade of brown that was dark but also had a light brown tint to it. It was kind of short around the sides and back but was longer at the front. The front was gelled to the side in like a different style I had never seen before. I think if anyone else tried the hairstyle it would have looked weird.

I couldn't see his face so I decided to wait until he looked up again. I didn't know his name as well. I didn't even know why this guy looked directly at us. Us? Oh crap. I forgot about Brittany.

"Hey Brittany. Do you know who that guy was that looked up at us?"

" No sorry. I just got here a couple of days ago and haven't seen him or his friends around. We'll probably find out today anyway. Ummm..... Why do you want to know his name?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her. She was a nice girl. She had blue eyes that glittered off the sunlight. I wondered what I was going to say. I mean I don't know what I was going to say.

"I don't know why, I just wanted to know why he was looking at us. And I didn't want to be like; excuse me, why are you looking at us? What's your name? See it sounds weird." I said hoping she'd buy it.

"Yeah." She said. "It does sound wierd."

That was lucky, I thought and sighed. I really wanted to find out why this boy had been looking at me.

When everybody had asked their questions, it was finally time to start the introductions.

Miss made everyone stand in a circle. It wasn't very big but it had about fifty five people standing in it.

"Alright everyone, we're going to go around in a circle saying our first and last names. Let's start with you Milly."

It went round and round. About seventeen people later it was that guys turn.

I looked over at him. He had light brown eyes with specks of gold in them, nice high cheekbones, a perfect straight nose and nice and full lips.

And then he spoke. "Hi my name's Chuck. Chuck Bass. As you all should know my dad owns the major city business of running hotels. And yeah he was the famous, Bart Bass and yes, he is dead."

I realized who he was then. I used to watch a show before it stopped called Gossip Girl.

I was about sixteen when it stopped so it was only a year ago. He was one of the characters. It was about him and all these other people. I even have the exact same name as one of the characters. Her name was Blair Waldorf and she went out with Chuck Bass. She went out with Chuck Bass. Shit! But they broke up. And Serena has the exact same name as Blair's best friends' character. Her name was Serena Van De Woodsen. It was a freaky coincidence but now it was even freakier.

Wait till I tell Serena.

While I was thinking Miss started calling my name. "Miss Waldorf. Hello Miss Waldorf."

" Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I said. "Ummm... Hi my name's Blair Waldorf..."

As soon as I said this Chuck's eye went wide, "And I'm here on scholarship."

When we finally got through all the introductions, we actually started learning.

We were going to do a practical. Miss was going to put us into pairs so that we could do a trust exercise. We were evenly matched so everyone would get a partner.

I sat in my seat praying that I wouldn't get Chuck.

Miss started pairing everyone off and came and stood in front of my desk. "Ah, Miss Abela! I have the perfect match for you." She said with great pride. Chuck was standing there behind her.

Shit!

Miss then walked away and went to tell others who their partners were.

"Good morning Miss Waldorf, I hope you're liking the school." He said so sweetly.

I turned to him and said, "Excuse me but I'm not like Blair Waldorf off Gossip Girl and I don't like you."

Oh my Gosh! What the hell did I just say?

"Miss Waldorf that was a television show and I was just acting that I liked her."

"Some scenes though were pretty hot though. You must have liked them."

Oh my Gosh again. What did I just say?

"Miss Waldorf, I'm sure throughout the term I'll be able to teach you things you won't be able to even dream of. And no, it's just called acting."

" My name's Blair."

" Yeah I know and my name's Chuck."

" Well let's get off to a better start then." I said trying to take control of the situation. I held out my hand. "My name's Blair Waldorf and it's nice to meet you Chuck Bass."

He grabbed my hand and I started to shake it, but instead he pulled me close and said, "Yes it's very nice to meet you too Miss Waldorf." He whispered in my ear.

I took a step back, feeling kind of dazed.

"Please call me Blair." I finally said after a few moments.

Miss then decide it was finally time to start her class.

A few minutes too late might I add.

"Alright everyone." She said. "We're going to do a trust exercise."

"Fantastic!" I groaned.

"Pardon." Chuck whispered in my ear.

"Nothing." I muttered.

Miss made us stand in a circle. Every girl was paired with a boy. Miss instructed that the girls stand in front of the boys and that the girls had to trust the boys first.

Fantastic!

I had to trust Chuck to catch me if I fall.

"The first exercise we are going to do is a fall and catch." Miss instructed. "I want all the girls to fall backwards and I want the boys to catch them."

I turned to Chuck.

"Are you going to catch me?" I asked scared.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said.

I guess that was the best answer I was going to get.

So I fell.

I counted the seconds, one second, two sec...

And then Chuck caught me.

I turned around after Chuck helped me up.

"I thought you were going to drop me." I accused.

He rolled his eyes and turned me around. Then he whispered in my ear, "And why would I drop you?"

"I don't know"

"That's why you have to trust me because I'll be your partner for the rest of the year."

"Drama partner, right?"

"Yes Drama partner. What else." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

He thought this was amusing.

"Nothing." I murmured.

He lent down and said, "What did you say? I can't hear you when you speak that softly."

I looked up and then Miss interrupted us. "Everyone I want you to look at Blair and Chuck."

Already I could hear whispers as she said our names together.

"I want you to stand how they..." And then there was a knock at the door.

Nate opened the door and came forward. He looked around and smiled at some of the older guys.

I quickly stood behind Chuck.

He walked up to Miss Regent. "Hi Miss, is there any chance I could speak to Brittany for a minute." Miss studied him and then cracked a smile. "Now Nate Archiebolt. Why wouldn't I let you borrow Brittany."

And then I fell again.

This time I wasn't sure if Chuck was going to catch me.

I woke up staring at the purple ceiling of my dorm room.

Someone was lying next to me on my bed.

I shifted so that I rolled over to see who it was.

To my surprise it was Chuck. I groaned and stretched.

I rolled over again towards the edge of the bed and stood up.

As I did I got this mad head rush which caused me to fall back onto the bed.

Chuck sat up really alert and looked at me. "Whoa, you look really white."

"Thanks because that makes me feel great and all."

"I didn't mean it that way." He said.

"I know but when you faint usually you don't feel so great." I said.

"So how are you feeling." He said.

"I have a wicked headache but that's about it." I confirmed.

"Well, that's what you get for not warning me you're going to fall." He laughed.

"You dropped me." I accused.

"Well you were behind me and I couldn't see what you were doing and then I heard a massive crash and I looked behind me and you were lying on the floor." He said looking sad.

I reached over and touched his arm. "Hey it wasn't your fault. It's just something I know now that hit me hard that's all."

" Tell me what it is." He said gently.

"I can't. I'll end up in tears." I said truthfully.

"Wait, hang on. How did I get here?"

" I carried you." He said. "What is it with guys and carrying me?" I asked.

"Well, can you please tell me about Nate and why you fainted?" He said even gentler.

"How old is Nate?" I asked.

"He's 20. Why?" His eyes were burning with curiosity.

"I think that Nate is my brother or half brother."

And that's when I burst into tears.

Chuck saw me crying and gently pulled me to him. He cradled me against his chest.

I stood like this for minutes and then Chuck pulled back and tilted my head up so he could see my eyes. "What makes you think he's your brother or half brother?" He asked.

I looked at him and finally decided he was safe to tell. " Firstly, he can't be my full brother. My mum and father never met until they were twenty four and they had me when they were twenty five. And there is three years instead of two and my mum didn't know my father when she was meant to be pregnant with him. So he has to be my half brother. Then next, he has the same facial features as me. Like he has the same blue eyes as the blue ring in my eyes. And he has the same cheekbone position and the same full lips. And I haven't seen my father since I was twelve. He walked out on my mum and I and I haven't seen him since." I finally sighed.

"He doesn't have the same last name as you though." Chuck said curiously.

"My last name used to Archiebolt until my dad left. My mum changed it back to Waldorf along with her last name when he left." I said sadly.

I looked up and his eyes seemed thoughtful.

"Are you sure this is the case?" He finally said.

"Yeah, I'm as sure as I'll ever be." I said with a sigh.

"Ok." He said. "We'll find out if he is your half brother or not, I promise."

I decided that I couldn't deal with anymore today so I broke out of his embrace and went and lied on the bed and closed my eyes.

I thought about what this could mean. It means I could see my dad. This means I could have another family. This means it could hurt me even more. I don't think I could deal with much more.

I realized then as I opened my eyes, that Chuck was still standing there. He was regarding me with utter seriousness.

I finally realized what I was wearing.

I had on a pair of designer skinny, ripped jeans. I also realized my top was tight. And I mean really tight.

It was a really deep V- neckline which showed off my cleavage. And I have to say, most of the girls I have seen are the really skinny type with small cleavage. So to Chuck I probably look a heck of a lot different. I'm skinny but curvy and I wear a D cup bra. Definitely not like any of the other girls and now they were showing, a lot.

I watched his eyes start at my legs and work their way over their body.

I felt the urge to shiver but couldn't.

It was like his eyes had frozen my body and I couldn't move.

His eyes then skimmed over my stomach and came to rest upon my cleavage for a few seconds to long.

His eyes then dragged up to my face where his expression then changed to a guilty look because I caught him analysing my body.

He cleared his throat. "I think I should go now. I cleared your schedule for the day so you can stay here sick. I'll do some digging up about Nate's family and see. I'll tell Serena your here too. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Please get better."

And then he left.

I lay there thinking what I was going to do.

I had Chuck Bass studying my body and I found out that Nate's last name is Archiebolt.

Fantastic!

* * *

**Please review this chapter if you like it. **

**Writing more soon.**

**If you have any idea's for my story please let me know. i would really appriciate it!**


	4. Forgetting home: talking with Chuck

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Been thinking of what next to write.**

**i hope you like Blair's talk with Chuck. LOL.**

**Please review if you like it's only my first story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

When Serena got back which was about four hours after my encounter with Chuck Bass, I decided to tell her what happened.

"You'll never guess who I met today." I said.

"Who?" She asked putting lipstick on.

"Chuck Bass." I said hopeful.

Everyone knew who Chuck Bass was. They knew how he slept with every model her could find. They knew how he would party nearly every night and how he would drink away all his worries.

"B, what have you gotten yourself into? You know as well as I do what Chuck Bass does. How do you know this isn't just another ploy to get you to sleep with him? Just be careful." She said looking stern and very beautiful.

"S, why are you all made up?"

"I have a date tonight."

"Oooooo..... Who?" I asked excitedly.

"Ummm...... B, you have to promise not to get......."

I cut her off.

"You have a date with Nate Archiebolt don't you?"

"Yes. But listen B, I like him and he is a good guy and I just want to get to know him...."

"You know how upset I was when I found out he could be my half brother and now you're going out with him like he's a normal guy."

"He is a normal guy. There's is nothing wrong with him."

"He could be my half brother. HE COULD BE THE WHOLE REASON I DON'T HAVE A DAD ANYMORE." I shouted.

With that I ran out off the dorm. All I heard was Serena shouting my name but I was in no mood to go back.

I ran down the stairs of our dorm to the ground level. I then hooked my heels off my feet and ran across the grounds over to my garden. I sat under the big oak tree and looked at the stars.

I always loved the stars. They're so beautiful and they light up my sky.

"Blair."

I jumped several feet in the air.

"Chuck."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing out here. You scared me to death." I said.

"I followed you."

He moved closer to me.

I stood up and crossed my arms.

He moved even closer and reached out for my face. He let his hands linger on my face and move down my body. When he got to my hips, he leaned his lips towards mine.

"Chuck I'm not another one of those whore's you can just seduce and get your own way with."

"Excuse me."

"I've heard all the stories about you and how you sleep with anyone who has a vagina and boobs. And I'm not one of those girls."

"Well I was going to kiss you but I wasn't trying to seduce you."

"Well don't kiss me. We aren't going out and I'm not a whore. Why did you follow me here?"

"Well I found out some things about Nate's daddy."

"What did you find out?"

"His name is Richard Archiebolt. He was first married when he was 19 and again married when he was 23. He hasn't divorced either of his wives and now lives in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, a couple of streets away from my hotel."

"Well, that's definitely my father." I said feeling queasy.

"Well we can stay at my hotel Friday till Sunday and pay him a visit."

"And why would you do that with me Chuck Bass."

"Because I... I.... I want to help you."

"Okay but a few conditions. At your hotel, we sleep in the same room but in separate beds. You take me shopping on Friday to buy me new clothes. Expensive clothes, ones that you pay for. And you will not try to seduce me into having sex with you Again, I'm not a whore."

"Okay." He said. "But you have to model all clothes I buy for you and I get to choose some."

"Deal." I held out my hand.

"Deal." He said but instead of shaking my hand he pulled me to him and kissed my lips.

I lost myself for a few moments. He tasted so sweet. All I could smell was him. All I could think about was how experienced his was. And then I remembered he was Chuck Bass.

"Do not do that again Bass." I growled.

"I love it when you growl." He said.

"I'm not Blair Waldorf off gossip Girl and I do not sleep with people without eve knowing them." I informed him.

"I still love it."

"Yeah. I bet that's the only thing you love." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. If you do that again, you will never see me again." I said dominantly.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Goodnight Chuck." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, I've had a good night. Goodnight Miss Waldorf."

"It's Blair." I said.

"I know. Goodnight Blair." He said.

He took my hand and kissed it. He then disappeared.

I ran back to my dorm room and found it empty.

Serena must have gone out with Nate but I didn't care. I was spending the weekend with Chuck Bass.

Hang on a minute. I'm excited about spending a weekend with Chuck Bass.

Oh My Gosh. I think I'm starting to like Chuck Bass.

I laid in bed waiting for sleep to drag me under.

And it did several minutes later.


	5. Forgetting home: Dream

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Thank you everyone who reviews.**

**Sorry for taking so long i had a mental blank but once it got flowing i got a good run for writing the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

In my dream I was wearing a long deep green layered dress. It flowed right down my body and fit perfectly to outline my curves; it then flared out into a perfect skirt.

I was wearing my hair loosely, falling gently around my face and pinned back in certain places.

It looked elegant and had a silver diamond tiara nestle in my hair on top of my head.

My heels were green and high. They had straps running up my leg tying the shoe to my foot.

It looked like I was a princess and I felt like one.

I heard my name being called from behind me.

I turned to see Chuck walking up to me with a man at his side.

"Princess." Exclaimed the man.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I asked.

The man looked very hurt.

He had my ring of blue in his eyes. He had my hair colour and he had my lips. They were perfect and full.

He started talking again. "Princess, don't you remember me."

"No I don't. Why do you keep calling me princess?" I asked.

"You are my princess though. You're my daughter."

"I'm your what? Chuck explain." I said angrily.

"He's your father, Blair." He said. "I told you I'd find him for you."

"What? Why? You left me." I said looking back at the man who was meant to be my dad.

"I left because I had to. I had no choice. I was threatened. Look for me." He said.

He started fading out of my dream and was then gone.

I turned to Chuck. "They caught him. Quick we have to move."

"What? Chuck what's happening?" I asked.

"We have to find him Blair. Not here in the dream but in real life. He misses you. I've talked to him." he stated.

"Chuck Bass you did what?" I yelled.

"I talked to him."

"He wants to see you. Blair I can enter your dreams wake up. I'm trying to tell you we need to find him tonight before it's too late."

I woke up with a start. Chuck Bass walks in people's dreams.

I'm not even going to ask.

I got up and put a pair of my comfiest jeans on and a hoodie.

I left a note for Serena telling her where I'll be for the next week.

Then I ran over to the big oak tree to find Chuck waiting there.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you did that." I exclaimed.

"Good because it's a long story." He said.

He grabbed my hand and then we started running over across campus. We ran right over to the parking lot where he had a limo waiting for us.

"What's this for." I asked.

"It's our way of getting to your dad." He said like I was stupid.

"No I mean where is your car?" I asked.

"I don't drive. I'm Chuck Bass remember." He said.

"Oh yeah." I said reminding myself for the future.

The car then pulled away from the school and I fell asleep once again on Chuck's shoulder.

I woke to find Chuck's head gently resting on my shoulder.

"Chuck, wake up." I said, gently shaking him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because by the looks of it we're here. Well wherever that's supposed to be." I said wondering.

"Oh. Okay." He said lazily.

"Wait. Where are we?" I asked.

"We're outside of my hotel." He said.

"Oh." I exclaimed in surprise.

"Now can I please go back to sleep." He asked.

"No. We're going inside." I said.

"Wait what?" He said in surprise.

"We're going inside to sort our arrangements and then go to sleep." I said.

"It's already done and I like the sleeping option." He said.

"Oh okay then. Let's go." I said taking his hand and pulling him out of the car.

We checked into the hotel a few minutes before and we were now standing in the middle of Chuck's hotel.

It was roomy and looked really expensive.

"How do you pay for this?" I asked.

"With the business money." He said.

"Wait. You still have your dad's business. I thought you got rid of that to do the show."

"No. I had it on the show that's why they included it into the stories." He said.

"Oh." I exclaimed.

I walked over to the big double bed it had a nice gold duvet so I settled down on it, snuggling into the pillows. I heard a throat clearing and looked up to see Chuck standing next to me.

"Ummm.... Blair, this is my bed. You can have it while we're here if you like but...."

I cut him off. "It's okay. Where is my bed?"

"That's your bed over there."

He pointed across the room.

He was pointing to a bed with a silk pink duvet. It had lots of cushions that ranged from gold to pink to purple. Then it had a large pink, fluffy towel with my favourite brand of shampoo and body wash on it.

"How did you know I liked this shampoo and body wash." I asked suspiciously.

He pointed to himself and then said, "I'm Chuck Bass."

"That's right." I said, turning around and shaking my head.

"Now if you don't mind." I said. "I'm going to have a shower and you can't walk in claim you had no idea I was in here."

"Damn." He said turning around and chuckling.

I turned around and headed for the bathroom. I opened the door and turned around to have a look back at Chuck.

He was snuggling into the pillows that I had laid on. I let out a little giggle and walked into the bathroom.

The bathroom was absolutely massive. There was a bath that was basically the size of a spa. It was so big. Then the shower was like 5 metres squared in area. It was absolutely massive.

I started shredding my clothes when I heard a knock on the door.

I got rid of all my clothes and wrapped the towel around my body.

I opened the door to find Chuck.

"I figured you'd need these." He said.

I groaned. "I knew you'd figure a way to try and interrupt me naked."

He laughed and handed me the body wash and shampoo and then closed the door on me.

Damn Chuck Bass.

I got into the shower and enjoyed a comfortable and relaxing shower. I washed myself and decided to take extra long just to tease Chuck.

Sweet revenge, I thought.

I hoped out of the shower once I knew I couldn't delay it anymore.

I dried my hair and put on a cotton dress that Serena bought me in a deep green colour.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed.

I turned around to see Chuck asleep on the bed.

I walked over to him and brushed his hair aside.

In that instance he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the bed with him.

I turned thinking I'd find him awake, but instead I found his eyes were closed and he was mumbling something.

I listened harder and heard.

"I love you Blair Waldorf."

His mumbled tone was so soft I was sure it wasn't what he said until he repeated it once more and moaned.

I stayed still in his arms because of shock and because I never thought Chuck Bass was capable of loving someone.

I pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"What are you doing Blair."

The voice was so familiar and in a strange way I thought of it as beautiful.

I turned around.

"Chuck Bass. I was getting out of your arms from when you attacked me onto the bed."

"Yeah right. I doubt that happened."

As soon as he said those words all thought of him loving me had gone away.

The way he acts does not show that he loves me, I thought and walked away.

"Well now you're up, I'm going to get lunch. You want anything?" I practically demanded.

"No thanks. But go get yourself something nice." Chuck said handing a credit card.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's yours." He said. "I hooked it up to my account, so you can go shopping whenever you liked."

"And why do that?" I asked.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass." He said.

He walked down towards the bathroom and closed the door.

"That doesn't answer my question." I said getting annoyed.

He didn't respond and I heard the water turn on.

I walked out of the hotel and into the elevator.

Stupid Chuck Bass thinks he can get away with everything. I'll show him, I thought.

I got out of the elevator and walked towards the nearest department store.

This was going to be fun.


	6. Forgetting home: Daddy

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

This will show Chuck, I thought as I rode up the elevator to his suite.

I had just gone on a shopping spree because Chuck gave me a credit card for his account.

He thought I didn't have money of my own so I went and spent heaps. LOL!

The elevator doors chimed and I stepped out with the doorman holding about 10 shopping bags.

I was holding about another 20, so it had been a long day.

The doorman and I set all the bags of clothes and shoes on and around the bed.

They took up the whole entire bed and nearly all around it.

Chuck was going to had to help me get it all back to college.

As I looked up I saw him lying on the bed smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Looks like I get a fashion show." He exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well our deal was whatever I bought you, you had to come and model it for me." He chuckled.

Shit!

"Well I bought this to prove a point. So it doesn't count." I said trying to get myself out of this.

"I don't think so. Did you use my credit card?" He asked.

"Well yes but..."

"Is that out of my money?"

"Yes but..."

"Did you say whatever I bought you had to model for me?"

"No. I said you had to come with me and buy clothes and then I agreed to do a model of each outfit for you."

"See. You have to model the outfit for me then."

Damn. I got myself into this stupid mess.

I sighed.

"What do I start with?" I asked not sure of what to try on first.

"Anything. Just work your way through." He said chuckling.

I tried on all the clothes and shoes and now I had 2 bags left of lingerie.

"That's all I have bought." I said, hoping he didn't notice the other 2 bags.

"No you haven't." Chuck said.

"Yes I have." I declared.

"What's in those 2 bags then?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said and shoved then into my wardrobe.

I turned around and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

As I walked out of the bathroom I stopped in my tracks when I saw Chuck lying on my bed playing with a pair of bright red, lacy panties that I have just bought.

"I believe you bought these too today." Chuck said casually.

He was enjoying this.

Well there was no way I was trying this lingerie on for him.

"Sorry, but as I said Chuck I'm not a slut and I won't try on the lingerie and show you it." I stated.

"Fine." Chuck grumbled.

He dropped the panties on the bed and turned to look at me.

"Let's go see your dad." He exclaimed.

I shook at the feeling of this.

I hadn't seen my dad in years and now I was really, really scared.

But he's in trouble and he needs my help.

"Let's go." I said grabbing Chuck hand and pulling him into the elevator.

Time to start looking for my dad, I thought for the first time ever.

Chuck and I hoped in his limo again.

"How long until we reach his house." I asked.

"He lives just on the other side of town. We'll be there in about 20 minutes." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I sat there for a couple of minutes trying to regain all my thoughts.

"Are you worried?" he asked quietly.

"A little but I'm just worried he won't want to see me." I confessed.

"He will. I've been talking to him." he said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I said I've been talking to him." he stated.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Because your dad has been spending thousands of dollars on trying to find you and is a family friend of mine. I intended to help him. And he asked me to help find you." He stated again.

"Oh ok." I said as I was suddenly wondering why my father wanted to know me so much.

We sat in the car for I don't know how long before it stopped.

"Are we here?" I asked feeling scared.

"Yes. Are you ready to do this?" He asked.

Like he was going to give her a choice!

"I think so." I said.

Arthur came around and opened the door for me.

"Miss Blair, Mr Chuck." He said before closing the limo door. "I'll be waiting her for you."

I shuffled up to the front of the hotel.

It was called 'The State Empire.'

"Well this is another fancy hotel." I murmured.

I thought of how my dad had paid my mum out and left us.

He left us. I reminded myself.

Chuck and I got in the elevator.

I noticed him standing close and then lean toward me.

His lips touched my cheek and I nearly fainted.

"Good luck." He whispered as the elevator stopped.

The doors dinged open and we stepped out.

We walked down the hall way and stopped at a door that read 79.

Again 7, my favourite number.

Chuck looked at me and then grabbed my hand gently.

He entwined his fingers with mine and slowly kissed my hand.

I looked at him and gave a small smile.

He brought his hand to the door and made 3 small knocks.

We waited a few moments before a blond woman opened the door.

"Hi Chuck, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Richard." Chuck stated.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked Chuck.

"Yes." He said.

She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Hi. It's so nice to meet you my name's Bronwyn." She said.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too. My name's Blair." I said sweetly.

Her smile dropped a little this.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Her last name is Van Der Woodsen." Chuck said.

She looked at me and started to turn.

"I'll go get Richard for you now. Then I'm going shopping. Bye." She said.

She walked into the house and came back.

"Bye." Chuck and I said at the exact same time.

She turned and waved at us.

She stepped into the elevator and left.

I heard footsteps come closer.

I looked at the man.

"Princess, is that you?" He exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry i left it as a cliff hanger.**

**i needed to get this chapter done.**

**i plan on getting the next chapter up soon.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviews this story.**


	7. Forgetting home: The explanation

**Disclaimer- i do not own GG or any of its characters.**

**Okay here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but i had serious writer's block and it just came to me the other day.**

**Thank you to:**

**ronan03,**

**LovelyG.**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Princess, is that you?" He asked again.

I looked at him shocked.

This man had not aged well. He must only be 42 and he looked so old. He had short, dark brown hair that was now turning grey. His face was wrinkling when he scrunched it up and his eyes had big purple bags under them.

"Princess?" he asked.

I responded in the only way I could think of.

"Why do you call me princess?" I asked.

He pondered for a moment looking hurt. He then stepped out of the house looked around the hall and then stepped back in.

He waved his hand at us. "Come inside."

I looked at the man and then looked at Chuck.

Chuck grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

I looked around shocked. Everything looked so expensive.

It looked like he was well off and didn't care about me.

He closed the door and motioned for us to follow him.

He led us to a room that had a massive flat screen hung on the wall and plush lounges all around the walls.

He turned and looked at us. "Thank you Charles."

I turned and looked at Chuck. "Charles?" I questioned.

"It's my full name." He shrugged off.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

I turned to this man. "You look well off. I mean you have a wife and a son. Not to mention and ex-wife and a daughter. Aren't you a busy man?"

He looked absolutely shocked. "Why do you say that? You have no idea why you're here or who I am!" he expressed.

"No I don't have any idea of who you are. Actually I do, you're Richard Archibald. You gave up on me and my mum. You left me when I was 12. What do you want?" I screamed.

Chuck pulled me close to his side. "Calm down." He whispered soothingly.

I don't know why, but I instantly calmed down and sagged in his arms. I never realised how tired I was.

Chuck picked me up and carried me over to the lounge and lid me down on it.

"What's wrong with her?" Richard asked frantically.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm tired and annoyed like any 'normal'..." I made air quotations around normal. "Person would be." I said coldly.

"Oh. Okay then. Why are you annoyed?" He asked.

I smacked my hand on the top of my head and Chuck grabbed it before I could do it again.

"You're kidding right. I haven't heard from you or seen you since I was 12 and all of a sudden you see me and you want to know why I'm annoyed." I seethed.

He literally took a step back and then sat down on one of the couches and took a deep breath.

"I'm not surprised you feel this way. You're so much like your mother. Oh how I still miss her..." He said before I cut him off.

"1 for your information I'm a lot like my mother and you can't do shit about it and 2 how the hell can you say to me that you still miss her when you left us. You left us." I screamed.

He looked at me again. He looked like he had just aged 10 years in front of me. "Do you want to listen to my explanation?" He asked.

"An explanation? That's what you have for me." I asked.

"Do you want to know or not?" he asked angrily. "Because if you do let me start explaining. If you don't then there is no reason for you to be here because by the looks of it. You don't want to be here yourself."

I looked at him so shocked. "Okay go."

He looked down again and only then I realised Chuck had his arm around me and my head was resting on his shoulder. I was too tired to move and I figured this explanation was going to take a lot out of me.

"Before I met your mother, I was married to a lady a couple of years older than me named Anne. She was beautiful." I cut him off.

"If she was beautiful why did you go to my mum?" I said angrily hoping he did not cheat on this beautiful lady with my mum.

"Stop and listen. I will explain." He said and then took another breath. "I said she was beautiful. I had known her for a couple of years when we decided to get married. Once we were married, she completely changed. She was nasty, mean and drove me away from everyone."

He stopped and took another breath and started again. "She then fell pregnant a month later. I couldn't leave her with a baby. It would have been too cruel. So I waited till she had him and named him Nathaniel Archibald. He had just turned 2 when I left her. I couldn't stand her anymore. She was really nasty now and had all of my friends repulsed by her. She wouldn't let me go anywhere, so I left her."

I looked at him shocked and he started again. "About 3 months after I left Anne, I met your mother. I fell in love with her instantly. We got to know each other, got married and had you. When you were born you we the best thing in my life, apart from your mother and Nate. I loved you two so much. But then Anne tracked me down."

Again he looked so sad. His eyes started to build up with water and he looked like he was going to cry. "I had been with you for 11 years and had watched you grow and had grown to love you myself. I missed Nate but there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't want to go back to Anne. As I said, she tracked me down. She threatened to have you and your mother arrested if I did not come back to her. I knew she was rich and powerful and I didn't know that she was bluffing."

I saw a tear escape from his eyes and felt the pain he was going through. I didn't cry though, I couldn't. I still didn't completely trust this man. I looked up to Chuck and saw him studying me. I looked back over to Richard as he continued to speak. "I left you and your mother straight away out of fear for you and her. I didn't know that Anne was bluffing up until a year ago when I had contacted everyone in my power to find you."

He took another breath. "One of my private investigator's told me he found out that you got a scholarship to Constance and I called Chuck because I knew he was Nate's friend. Anne knew you were still alive and found a fill on my desk stating that Blair Waldorf hits the big time from parent's nasty break-up. Ever since, every phone call, every work conversation, she has been listening about what I'm talking about. It's scaring me and I don't want her to find out about you knowing me." He paused and looked at me. "I love you Blair. I really do. Please forgive me."

I looked up at Chuck and then looked back at him, my dad.

"I'll try. We need to get each other's trust back and I want a father in my life, but I don't want to deal with any consequences that Anne is willing to inflict." I said leaning into Chuck. "But Dad." His face lightened up as I called him Dad. "I am really tired and I need to go and sleep."

He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Of course Princess. When will you visit me next?" He asked happily.

"I don't know." I admitted. His face fell ever so slightly. "Call Chuck when it's convenient for you and he'll organise something." His face light up again even more than before.

We walked out of the door and I turned back to my Dad. "Talk to you soon?" I asked.

"Of course Princess. I love you." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm starting to love you to Dad." I said and left with Chuck.

When we got back to the limo, I sat with Chuck on the back seat.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you Waldorf."

He surprised me so much that I felt so exhausted.

"Thanks." I managed to murmur before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

The last thing I remembered was being carried by two strong arms and being set in a large comfortable bed.

I dreamed that night.

I dreamed of Chuck Bass.

That Basstard.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of that chapter. i wonder what blair's dad's up to and i wonder what chuck's up to?**

**So everyone i would really appreciate it if you would review. the more you review the quicker you get a new chapter.**

**Thanks again everyone, hope you enjoy**

**XOXO**


	8. AN: Important

Okay hi everyone. I hate doing author's notes but I feel that you guys need an explanation to why I haven't updated.

At the moment I'm really busy writing my story, "Little Miss Princess."

It's taking up all my time and I can't think of anything to write for this story at the moment.

I promise I will start writing again and if I get enough reviews I might start writing sooner and forget my other stories for a while.

Thanks for understanding!

Miiz April

XOXO


End file.
